


it's familiar, but not too familiar, but not too not familiar (it's a new craze!)

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Jeremy Heere Is Having An All-Around Weird Time, because jeremy has, have you ever been harassed by the robotic clones of your favorite podcasters?, i'll add more tags as i go along, is it technically rpf if its just the squip pretending to be the mcelroys?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, Jeremy's a geek. A really big geek. So maybe, since he's such a geek, he looks up video game related content on YouTube. And maybe he stumbles across a certain webseries called Monster Factory. And maybe, through Monster Factory, he learns about a certain comedy podcast.It's a slippery slope from there, when Jeremy learns that his Squip can change form.As it turns out, it's extremely hard to take your Squip seriously when your Squip's advice sounds like a bit from My Brother, My Brother, and Me.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	it's familiar, but not too familiar, but not too not familiar (it's a new craze!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers get a truly crazy question from one of the listeners. 
> 
> Suggested talking points: Uncool In Highschool, Mind-Controlling Pills From Japan, Backroom Of A Payless, Signature Griffin McElroy Mic Lean, Don't Do This Thing, Chill Pills, Michael Mell Is Usually Right

_The McElroy brothers are_ not _experts, and their advice should_ never _be followed. Travis insists he’s a sexpert, but if there’s a degree on his wall, I haven’t seen it._

 _Also, this show_ isn’t _for kids, which I mention only so the babies out there will know how cool they are for listening. What’s up, you cool baby?_

[[IT’S A DEPARTURE by THE LONG WINTERS plays]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkI3RymKUJo)

**Justin:** Hello everybody and welcome to My Brother, My Brother, And Me, an advice show for the _modern_ era. I’m your oldest brother, Justin McElroy.

 **Travis:** I’m your middlest brother, Travis McElroy! 

**Griffin:** And I’m your sweet babyest brother and 30-under-30 media luminary Griffin McElroy! 

**Justin:** So, uh.. I usually start off with, like, a funny bit-

 **Griffin:** Yeah, that’s- That’s correct! You usually start us off with one of- with one of your _stellar_ bits. Are you switchin’ it up on us?

 **Justin:** I’m- Yeah, I’m switching it up a bit, because.. [Justin starts laughing like he’s about to cough up a lung] ..because I have a question right here, that was sent in by Jeremy Heere, thank you Jeremy, and guys.. This question is so fucking _buckwild_ that I _have_ to dive into this _immediately_. I _need_ to get my hands onto this _immediately_. 

**Griffin:** Oh, so you need to get your hands onto this sick nasty ball! You gotta- You gotta play in this funky space!

 **Justin:** Seriously guys, this fucking _question_.. [Justin sighs for a long time] ..Do you want me to read it? 

**Travis:** Yes! _Please_ do! 

**Griffin:** : Yeah, uh- Our whole thing, on this podcast- Our whole thing is that, we read questions, and then we answer them, so _please_ read to us your, uh, your _buckwild_ question. 

**Justin:** [Justin clears his throat] Okay. Here’s the question. “Hey, brothers. I am a junior in highschool, and I am _extremely_ uncool."

 **Travis:** Weren’t we _all_ extremely uncool in highschool? 

**Justin:** Ooh, Travis, being real relatable over there. 

**Travis:** I’m just saying, _no one’s_ cool in highschool. 

**Justin:** Yeah, no- Those are words of wisdom, Trav. Uh.. “I am extremely uncool. Yesterday after school, my bully approached me in the bathroom…”

 **Griffin:** Oh _no_. 

**Justin:** “...and he told me about a way I could be less uncool, and be more chill.”

 **Travis:** That…

 **Griffin:** What a twist!

 **Travis:** ...That was _not_ where I thought this was going!

 **Justin:** Oh- Oh that’s not even the buckwild part. “My bully started talking about, and I quote, a grey oblong pill, quantum nanotechnology-" 

[the McElroy brothers descend into uncontrollable and shocked laughter]

 **Griffin:** _What!?!?_

 **Justin:** [struggling to speak in between laughs] “-quantum nanotechnology CPU.”

[The McElroy brothers continue to howl with laughter]

 **Travis:** _What_ does that _mean!?_

 **Justin:** [still laughing] “Also, it’s from Japan.” 

[the brothers laugh even louder]

 **Justin:** Also- I _promise_ you, this is _exactly_ what it says in the question- “He told me that the quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until it implants in your brain and _tells you what to do_.”

 **Travis:** This… This _can’t_ be real, right!?

 **Justin:** [laughs] I _honestly_ don’t know, Trav. This is the most _wildest_ shit I’ve ever heard. 

**Griffin:** Is there.. I’m almost afraid to ask, but is there more to the question?

 **Justin:** [suspenseful pause] ...This just in, there is _more_ to the question.

 **Griffin:** _Oh Christ!_

**Justin:** “He told me that the pill is called a Squip-”

 **Griffin:** NO it’s NOT. 

[Justin laughs]

 **Justin:** “He told me that the pill is called a Squip-”

 **Griffin:** _NO_ it’s _NOT._

[Justin laughs again]

 **Griffin:** That’s- That’s _nothing_! Justin, that’s _nothing_! That- That _can’t_ be what it’s called! 

**Travis:** So… The mind-controlling pill… from _Japan_.... Is called a _Squip_? Are you _sure_ about that?

 **Justin:** [through laughter] That’s- That’s what it says! 

**Griffin:** Justin? Hey, Justin? Juice? Hey, J-dawg? My brother, who I love very dearly? Hey, dude? 

**Justin:** Yeah?

 **Griffin:** This is the _wildest shit_. This is fucking _wild_.

 **Justin:** Yeah, uh, “he told me that the pill is called a Squip..” Squip sounds like a cool new slang term for a person’s penis-

[Griffin’s laughing becomes quieter, but that’s because he’s now laughing so hard, he’s leaning away from his mic. He’s doing his signature Griffin McElroy Mic Lean]

 **Justin:** I- Come on, guys, there’s just a bit left in the question. “He told me that I could get my own Squip if I show up with 600 dollars in the back of the local Payless.” 

**Travis:** 600 dollars!?

 **Griffin:** PAYLESS!?!?

 **Travis:** _...600 dollars!?_

 **Griffin:** _PAYLESS!?!?_

**Justin:** “My friend told me that it’s probably a scam.”

 **Griffin:** UH, it probably IS a SCAM, buddy! It probably IS! 

**Justin:** “But, I’m also sick of being uncool.” 

**Travis:** _No_. _No_ , they're not- The question asker isn't _actually_ considering this, are they?

 **Justin:** Well, I’ve got bad news for you, Trav.

 **Travis:** _No_. 

**Justin:** “Worst case scenario, I lose 600 dollars. Which would kinda suck, but there’s not much else I’d want to spend my money on. And, best case scenario, I become the coolest person at school. Brothers, what should I do?” And that’s from “Maybe getting scammed in New Jersey.” Hachi machi… 

**Griffin:** Don’t do this thing! 

**Justin:** Yeah… 

**Griffin:** _Don’t do this thing!_

**Justin:** Yeah, just… _Don’t do this thing_. We’re begging. _Don’t do this thing_. 

**Travis:** Also, I would like to argue that the worst case scenario is _not_ that you lose 600 dollars. The worst case scenario is that the pill is _poison_ and you _fucking die_. 

**Justin:** _Absolutely_! I.. Look, fellas. I know we’re, like, a comedy podcast, and I know our whole shtick is that we’re goofy and we make jokes, but I’m gonna be real for a second. I know it- I know it tells you to not follow our advice at the beginning, but here’s some actual real-life advice for a second… Don’t do this thing. 

**Griffin:** Don’t do this thing 

**Travis:** Don’t do this thing. Unless… No, ignore that, I’m just kidding, do _not_ do this thing. 

**Griffin:** Travis, my brother, my brother who I dearly love? For a split second I was about to fly through the computer screen and _throttle_ you, so I’m glad you turned it around at the last second. 

**Justin:** [sighs] ...And that’s all the time we have- 

[the McElroys immediately start laughing again] 

**Justin:** Shit, I forgot to add something! 

**Griffin:** Oh? 

**Justin:** “Also, he told me to take the pill with Mountain Dew Green.” 

[a pause, before the McElroys erupt into laughter again like hyenas] 

**Travis:** That.. That was a _wild ride_ , Juice. 

**Griffin:** _God_ , I just. _Wow_. Just _wow_. ...Would anyone care for a Yahoo? 

**Travis:** Wait, wait. So, if this pill is supposed to make him cooler, does that mean it’s a… Chill pill? 

[silence] 

**Griffin:** I’m going to ignore that. Would anyone like a Yahoo? 

**Justin:** I would fucking _love_ that, Griffin. 

**Griffin:** Okay, so, here’s a question from the Yahoo Answer Service, sent in by Level 9000 Yaw-Drew Druid Drew Davenport, thank you Drew- 

_pause_

“ _See_!” said Michael. “Even the McElroys are telling you this is a _bad idea_.” 

“The McElroys brothers are not experts,” quoted Jeremy, “and their advice should never be followed.” 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Come _on_. This is _so_ obviously a scam, Jeremy! It’s not worth it, dude!” 

Jeremy frowned. “But.. If that pill is legit, then Christine-” 

“You know you could just _talk_ to her like a _normal_ person without having to take some _pill_!” Michael argued. 

Jeremy chewed on his thumb. “..You’re probably right,” he admitted. 

Michael’s face softened, and he put an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “I usually am!” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“...You think I should still check it out, though?” Jeremy asked tentatively. 

Michael sighed for a long few moments and he grimaced. “I guess I can’t really stop you. As long as you don’t do anything _too_ stupid, okay?” 

Jeremy snorted. “When have _I_ ever been known for doing something stupid?” he asked sarcastically. 

Michael rolled his eyes again, but this time, he smiled fondly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i jokingly thought to myself "what if jeremy's squip was one of the mcelroys?" and then it devolved into this 
> 
> anyways, this is sorta a prologue chapter, i promise that the mcelroy squips will make their appearance in the next chapter
> 
> this is tbh the weirdest shit i've ever written and i'm kinda living for it. the mcelroy's are incredibly fun to write, and i also listen to way too much mbmbam. 
> 
> if you don't listen to mbmbam then this fic is probably very confusing alajdakdjafkljgksjh
> 
> i did NOT intend to give the (human) mcelroys as much screentime as i did but ah well 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed this!! comments are _greatly_ appreciated


End file.
